Ultimaters: Age of Shiro
The second installment of the Ultimaters series of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the fifth entry of Phase Two. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. Takes place in A Wrinkle in Time. 2.35:1 ratio. Chapters * 1. Meg Murry * 2. Return of the Ultimaters * 3. Depressions at School (Rikka) * 4. Ms. Whatsit * 5. Ms. Who * 6. Astral Travelers * 7. Uriel * 8. Taking Flight * 9. Through the Tesseract * 10. The Happy Medium * 11. Overriding the Tesseract * 12. Meg and the Ultimaters' Gifts * 13. Camazotz * 13. Dimensions * 14. Shiro and Red * 15. The Invisible Staircase * 16. Finding Alex * 17. The IT * 18. A United Battle * 19. Stopping the Forces of Evil * 20. The Journey Home * 21. The Reunion * Post-Credits: Atalanta's Revenge Cast * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Faye Mata - Astolfo (Rider of Black) * Tia Ballard - Zero Two/Strelizia * Cherami Leigh - Yuuki Asuna, Iris Cannary and Elizabeth Midford * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden and Jeanne D'Arc (flashback cameo) * Oprah Winfrey - Ms. Which * Storm Reid - Meg Murry * John Michael Tatum - Shiro * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive Others *Chris Guerrero - Ainz Opal Gown * Elizabeth Maxwell - Albedo * Felicia Angelle - Shalltear Bloodfallen * Chris Pine - Dr. Alex Murry *Reese Witherspoon - Ms. Whatsit *Mindy Kaling - Ms. Who *Michael Pena - Red *Zach Galifinakis - The Happy Medium *Gugu-Mbatha Raw - Dr. Kate Murry *Levi Miller - Calvin O'Keefe *Deric McCabe - Charles Wallace Murry *Rowan Blanchard - Veronica Kiley *David Oyelowo - The It *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavic (flashback cameo) *Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito (flashback cameo) *Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon (Saber) (flashback cameo) *Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia (flashback cameo) *Brittney Lauda - Ichigo/Delphinium (flashback cameo) *Allegra Clark - Atalanta (Archer of Red) (post-credits cameo) Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Ava DuVernay * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Jim Whitaker and Catherine Hand * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Jennifer Lee and Jeff Stockwell * Composed by Ramin Djawadi, Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman Trivia/Plot Points * The final battle will be one of the biggest ones the Ultimaters ever faced, with all the heroes fighting in an epic and collaborative fashion. * Four of the elements, Energy (from The Ultimaters), Technology (from Meisters of the Dimensions), Death (from Astolfo Rider: The Dark Army), and Life (from Captain Asuna: The First Ultimater), are featured momentarily, and teased for Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl, and it's continuation Ultimaters: Awakening, in one part of the story. *Shiro (from Assassination Classroom), plays a main villainous role in the story against the Ultimaters, alongside Red and the It. *There would be a hilarious deleted scene in the story where Shiro quote Disney movies, a few recounting some of the heroes' past adventures in an awkwardly fashion. *Ciel and Elizabeth, at the end of the story, take a vacation together, and they both will not appear until Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl (cameo appearances), and Captain Pina in Phase Three. *Zero Two/Strelizia, at the end of the story, leaves to return back to her home dimension, and does not appear until Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse, later in Phase Three. *Jeanne, Irina, Kirito, Artoria, Fiore and Ichigo/Delphinum all appear in flashback cameos during one part of the story. *Shalltear departs at the end of the story, and will be returning in Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl. *The post-credits scene at the end with Atalanta leads up to Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl and it's sequel.